Crazy
by Lockmeupinyourarms
Summary: Maia is a naturally nutty, crazy girl and David is head over heels crazy in love with her. - VERY FLUFFY Mavid one shot. Based on "I Want Crazy" by Hunter Hayes! Enjoy!


**What what? Two one shots in one day? Damn, I'm on a roll. (; **

**Ha-ha seriously though, I finished writing my request and suddenly wanted to do more. SO I decided to write a Maia and David one shot. Hopefully it isn't too bad and you guys will enjoy it. It's just a bunch of fluff, because you know, that's how I unrealistically like my Mavid. (; **

**Anyways, this is unedited so there are probably all kinds of mistakes, so if there are, I'm sorry. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to review. (: **

"I miss you so much baby,"

Hearing the tone in her voice, I close my eyes and let out a sigh. Maia and I had been dating for a little over a year now and our relationship couldn't be better. For the first time in forever, we're both completely happy and in love. A far cry from the past for both of us.

"I know baby," I tell her as I lean back in my chair. "I miss you too." Jake rolls his eyes at me from across the table and I shoot a glare his way before turning my attention back to Maia. "But it's only a few more weeks."

Having wrapped season two of The Fosters, and still having a few more months before we go back for season three, Maia has taken on a new, more serious movie. She plays the female lead and I couldn't be more proud of her. This was her first real big movie and I knew she was going to rock it.

"Screw a few weeks. I want you with me now."

God, she really wasn't making this any easier on me.

"Trust me," I sigh. "I wish I was there too. I'd much rather be starting at your beautiful face instead of this asshole." I say with a chuckle, earning a finger from Jake and a giggle from Maia.

We talk on for a few minutes before I hear someone talking to Maia. She thanks them before turning her attention back to me.

"You have to go?" I ask, trying not to let my disappointment sound through my voice. I obviously didn't achieve that though by the look Jake sent me.

She sighs. "Yeah, my break is over and they're ready for the next scene. But I'll talk to you later right?"

"Yeah of course," I tell her. "Go ahead and get to work. I love you."

I could hear the smile in her voice, and that only caused my smile to grow even more. "I love you too David." And with that, she quickly hangs up the phone.

I sigh, throwing the phone down on the table and turning my attention back to Jake.

"So how is she?" He asks, reaching a top his head and pushing his sunglasses down over his eyes to block the blaring son out of his face.

"She's good," I tell him taking a drink of my soda. "She's homesick,"

At that, he scoffs.

"What?"

He rolls his eyes jokingly, as he laughs. "She's not homesick, she's love sick. She misses _you, _screw the rest of us."

"Well I miss her too," I tell him to which he nods. "God I can't deal wait another three weeks." I say shaking my head. She has been gone two months and I was going beyond crazy.

"Well you sort of have no choice unless you plan to fly out and go see her." He says laughing but when I don't join him, his face turns serious. "David no,"

But it was too late because I was already jumping up and gathering my tuff. "I'm sorry man, but I have to see her." I tell him as I slap some money down on the table to cover my half of the ticket. "I'll see you later." I yell to him before across the street to my car.

Mmmmm...

I'm booking myself a one-way flight  
I gotta see the color in your eyes  
Yeah tellin' myself I'm gonna be alright  
Without you baby is a waste of time

Two and a half hours later I was boarding a plane to Georgia, where Maia was currently filming her new movie. I hadn't told her that I was coming and quite honestly the only people that knew were Jake and my sister, since I was having her watch the dogs while I was gone. I had gone back to mine and Maia's place long enough to pack a bag and give the dogs to my sister before driving to the airport and buying the first ticket I could get.

Once we were up in the air, I adjust my seat back some so that I could get comfy. I have a five hour flight ahead of me before we touchdown in Atlanta and I want to at least get a nap in so I'll be wide awake to see Maia. My flight would be getting in about midnight so with a cab ride I should be in about one in the morning, around the same time Maia would be getting back to her hotel. At least that's what her assistant told me when I had called her to get the name of the hotel she was staying at.

Just five hours, five hours until I could hold my girl in my arms.

Yeah, our first date, girl, the seasons changed  
It got washed away in a summer rain  
You can't undo a fall like this  
'Cause love don't know what distance is  
Yeah, I know it's crazy

_**(Temporarily Maia's point of view)**_

"_So," I turn around from the mirror where I was busy reapplying my own make up to Cierra, who was sitting on the couch in my trailer as I got ready for my date with David. "He finally manned up and asked you out huh?" _

_I couldn't hide the smile as she spoke. "Yeah, he did." _

"_Well it's about damn time," Teri says walking through the door of my trailer. "That boy has been crazy about you for forever and everyone knows it." _

_Cierra nods her head and I let out a laugh. "What makes you say that?" _

"_Have you seen the way he looks at you?" Sheri asks, walking in the door after Teri. They plop down on opposite sides of Cierra and the three of them watch as I turn back to the mirror._

"_Ohh," Teri teases, causing Cierra and Sheri to both laugh. "She's blushing! We embarrassed her!" _

_I roll my eyes at them playfully before turning back to them. "Excuse me, but did I invite either of you in here?" _

_Both Sheri and Teri turn to each other and exchange looks before they both turn back to me. _

"_No," Teri says, her face dead serious._

"_But we don't really care," Sheri adds, causing me to laugh. They were the best. _

_Teri nods at her statement. "We wanted to be here to see our babies leave for their first date. It's our duties as mommas!" _

_I move to stand up, having finished my makeup and give them both a look. "Guys, seriously, I love you but come on. Let's not scare him away before we even have our first date." _

"_Oh we're not going to scare him off," Cierra interjects and we all turn to her. "He knows us; he knows we're all insane. He won't think anything of it," _

_I give them a pleading look. "Guys seriously," _

_But before anyone could say anything or move, there was a knock on the door of my trailer. At least _**he**_ can knock, unlike the rest of the people here. _

_I bite my bottom lip and shoot them all a look before calling out. "Come in," _

_Not a second later the door swings open and David moves up the steps into my trailer. He had a smile on his face but he stops short when he sees our crowd sitting on my couch. _

_He shakes his head as he looks to the three of them. "Really guys?" _

"_Really," Teri stands up and walks over to him, holding her hand out. "Hello young man," _

_He looks to her, eyebrow rose and she just glances back to her hand before looking back to him. _

_I could tell he was fighting the urge to not roll his eyes as he reaches down and shakes her hand. _

_She smiles and steps back, Sheri joining her at her side. _

"_Now listen David," Sheri starts and I try to keep from hitting my head against the cabinet. They really didn't want this to happen do they? Oh well, at least Cierra was behaving. "You have you a very special girl here tonight and we all expect you take good care of you hear?" _

_He nods his head as his eyes quickly glance to me. We share a smile before he turns back to his interrogation. "Sure thing moms." Way to go David, pulling the moms card. It works every time. _

_A smile graces both of their faces as they step back and allow him to move towards me. _

_He stops in front of me but stands so that our little audience couldn't see our faces as we talked_.

_I look up to him, to find him already smiling down at me. "Hey," _

"_Hey," He says reaching out and pulling me into him for a hug. "You look great." _

_I smile as we pull away and I look up at him. "Thanks, so do you. Am I dressed okay? Ya know, since you wouldn't tell me where we're going?" _

_He steps back, eyeing my body up and down. I was dressed in a pair of short blue jean shorts and a white flowy tank top with a pair of sneakers. Simple enough for just about anything. _

_I take in his appearance, blue jeans, simple red Hollister shirt and sneakers. This was going to be casual and that alone made me feel a million times better. _

_He smirks as he nods his head. "Yeah, you are." _

_I give him a look. "So you're really not going to tell me where we're going are you?" _

_He shakes his head, still smirking. "No, not I'm not." Ugh, he was enjoying this too much. "Anyway, we should get going." He says sticking his arm out for me._

_I smile up at him before loping my arm in his. We turn around to find Teri, Sherri, and Cierra eyeing us, all smiling. _

_We all say our goodbyes and Cierra is quick to pop a breath mint in my mouth as I was speaking. I roll my eyes at her and scold her, but she just winks at me. _**Little did she know, I had already brushed my teeth three times.**

_Once we had said goodbye we walk out of my trailer leaving the three trouble makers behind. We were turning to head off to David's car when we hear Cierra yelling behind us. _

"_Have fun guys!" _

_Jake had been walking by about that time and he stops to see what the commotion was. When he sees David and I, he quickly adds his two cents in. "But not too much fun, we don't need any babies around set just yet!" _

_Forty five minutes later David puts the car in park and I turn to look at him questiongly. He doesn't say anything but instead he jumps out of the driver's seat and heads on over to my door. He helps me out and I take in the beautiful sun set of the beach as he moves to get something out of the backseat. _

_Once he had what we needed in his right hand, he reaches down and intertwines his left my right. We walk hand in hand in silence down to the beach. Once we find our spot, he works to lay out our blanket as I take in the sight. We were the only ones here except for a few other people. _

_There was one couple sitting further down the beach with a dog sleeping at their feet while a few children were playing at the water's edge. _

"_Ladies first," He says, effectively breaking me out of my trance and bringing me back to reality. My reality where I was finally on my first official date with David, after a year of shamelessly flirting and making out on camera. _

"_Thank you," I say sitting down and he moves to sit down beside me. We stay silent for a little while, just enjoying each other's company before we eat the picnic he had packed for us. _

_After a couple hours, the sun finally sets and the young family had packed up and gone home, leaving just David and I on the beach. David was currently lying on his back, his left arm curled up under his head as I layed in his right arm, snuggled up to his side. My head was resting on his shoulder and my arm was thrown over his stomach as I snuggled into his embrace. _

_It was perfect. This entire night had been perfect and I was really dreading the part where it would end, because it was going to have to eventually. We both had to be back on set early tomorrow. As great as it is seeing him and working with him on set, it's nothing compared to what tonight has been. _

_We were both staring up at the sky, staring up at the stars, in pure silence. It wasn't awkward though, it felt just right. _

"_This was perfect," I tell him and he turns to look at me. "This entire night was perfect. Thank you so much." _

_He smiles down at me and I feel my heart start to race. "No thank you for coming. I'm glad we finally got to do this." _

_I nod my head, biting my bottom lip. "Me too," _

_He doesn't say anything in return; instead we just stare at each other for a minute. Finally, he leans down and plants his lips on mine. _

_I couldn't help but smile as I return the kiss just as, if not more, eagerly. I had waited far too long for this moment. _

No I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
Are you with me baby? Let's be crazy 

_Maia and I have been dating for a little over three months and it has been the most amazing three months of my life._

_Today, we were on set working on the finale of season one. We were both super excited about the show taking a hiatus for a few weeks. Not that we don't love our jobs, because we do, and we're both super excited to be a part of this but mostly because neither of us had anything planned except for a few public appearances over the hiatus so we could spend some quality time together before coming back to work on season two. _

_Today was the day we were filming the courthouse scenes so everyone was on set. The director was in the process of talking Sheri and Teri through their scene so they could film it giving us a little time before we had to shoot. _

_I stand up from the seat I had been sitting in previously and make my way over to Maia, who was busy talking to Cierra. _

_Cierra smiles when she sees me walking up and excuses herself. Maia instantly turns around to see what was going on and smiles when she sees me. "Hey you," _

"_Hey baby," I reach out and wrap an arm around her waist so I could pull her closer to me. I lean down and plant a soft, quick kiss on her lips before pulling back and smirking deviously down at her. _

"_Uh oh," She mumbles seeing the look on my face. "What are you up to?" _

"_They're obviously going to be a while," I say nodding my head to where the moms were going over their lines with Norman, our director for this week's episode. "Sheri can't get her line right so we have a while before our next scene." _

"_Okay," She says, as a cue for me to continue on, as she reaches up and wraps an arm around my neck. _

"_So I was thinking, why don't we sneak away from everyone? Have a little alone time?" I propose and this time, she smirks. _

"_David you know we're supposed to stay on set," _

"_And?" I challenge her, causing her smirk to grow. "You've never broke the rules before?" _

"_Well plenty of times," She says wrapping her other arm around my neck as well. "Just never pegged you as a rule breaker." _

_I couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh baby, you still have so much to learn about me." _

_She smiles and drops her arms. "Let's go," _

_We watch and plan our route carefully. We wait until Norman and everyone else was entirely wrapped up in the scene before sneaking off. We find a closet nearby and slip inside. _

_Unfortunately, a few minutes later we hear a knock on the door. _

_My hand flies to Maia's mouth in an attempt to keep her quiet as we both glance to the door. _

"_I know you guys are in there," We hear Jake say through the door. "Just thought I'd warn you guys that Norman is looking for you two, he's ready to shoot the family scene. Hurry your little make out session up." We then hear his footsteps and they soon disappear, signaling that he was gone. _

_I groan as I turn back to Maia and let my hand drop back to my side. "Seriously? We can't do anything," _

_She giggles and my insides do a little flip. I loved her giggle, it was so cute. "Well I'll tell you what, if you go out here, behave and do everything your asked, you can stop by my place tonight and we can pick up where we left off, what do you say?" _

_I nod, a huge smile on my face. "It's a deal." _

I wanna be scared, don't wanna know why  
Wanna feel good, don't have to be right  
the world makes all kinds of rules for love  
I say you gotta let it do what it does

"_Come on guys, it's our turn!" Cierra shouts reaching back behind her and grabbing her boyfriend Dillion's hand before making her way into the haunted house. Jake and his date Heather follow along behind them and I turn to Maia. _

"_You ready?" _

"_Not really," She says giving me an apprehensive look. "I don't understand you people and your haunted houses. They're scary as hell." _

_I couldn't help but laugh. "You wanted to come." _

_She waves her hand dismissidly. "Details, details." _

_I just shake my head, still laughing at her. _

"_I'm serious David! That was when Cierra was talking it up and making it sound fun! It's not fun, it's scary!" She practically shouts. _

"_Do you want to stay out here?" I ask, reaching down and intertwining our hands. I didn't want to pressure her, but there was a line of people behind us so if we were going, we needed to, like now. _

_She looks back and forth between the house and me before letting out a sigh. "Let's go, just hold me okay?" _

_She didn't have to tell me twice._

_I reach over, wrap my arms around her and pull her into my side before following our group. _

_An hour later we were all sitting around a table in a diner we had stumbled upon. Maia and I were sitting in the middle of the booth, with her snuggling into my side. Jake and his date were sitting to my left while Cierra and her boyfriend sat to Maia's right. _

"_So Maia," Cierra asks, looking over to her best friend. She wore a evil smirk and Maia instantly glares at her, knowing where this was going. Hell, we all did. "How did you enjoy the haunted house?" _

"_It was hell." She remarks, through gritted teeth. "That shit is scary, why do you find it fun?" _

"_Oh we could tell," Jake pipes in and Maia's head snaps in his direction as she glares at him. "Your screams said it all." _

"_And not to mention," This time we all turn to Cierra. "I think poor David's arms are going to be bruised for the next three months." _

_It was probably true, but I didn't care. Take a girl to a haunted house and have her hang all over you because she's scared? Sounds good to me, I wasn't going to complain. _

"_Shut up," She tells the two. "I hate you both." _

I don't want just another hug and a kiss goodnight  
Catchin' up calls and a date sometimes  
I love that we're rebels, and we still believe  
We're the kind of crazy people wish that they could be, yeah

FINALLY after what seemed forever, my plane touched down in Atlanta. After making my way through the airport I manage to make my way over to baggage claim and grab my bag, only being spotted a few times. Hopefully I can get to the hotel before the pictures hit the internet but giving they were all young, crazy teenage girls I don't hold onto that.

Hopefully at the least, I can make it there before Maia sees the pictures.

I finally manage to get a cab and give the driver the address to the hotel before sitting back in the seat and pulling my phone out of my pocket. I quickly turn it on to find two missed calls and a text message from Maia.

**Hey baby! I got off early tonight so I'm back in my room! Call me when you can! Love you! **

Well shit. 

But I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy  
You with me baby? Let's be crazy

After a twenty minute ride, we finally reach the hotel. I quickly fish out my wallet and throw fifty dollars at the driver paying for my fair and giving him a pretty good tip before grabbing my bag and running into the building.

Maia's assistant had texted me her room and floor number, so I run straight to the elevator and push the button for the 23rd floor. Upon stepping off the elevator, I was met by two body guards who were keeping watch over the entire floor since the entire cast, which was pretty damn impressive, was staying on this entire floor.

Luckily Maia's assistant had thought ahead and told them I was coming so after showing them my ID, they let me through and even led me to her room.

I thank them and they turn to walk away as I turn back to face her door. I take in a deep breath and mentally prepare myself to see my girlfriend for the first time in over two months.

I knock on the door and hear her yell out in response. As I listen to her footsteps get closer and closer, my heart begins to beat so fast that I'm afraid it is going to beat out of my chest.

Suddenly the door swings open and the next thing I know, she was in my arms. Her arms were wrapped tightly around my neck and her legs were wrapped around my waist. My arms go around her waist and I hug her to me tightly as she sobs in my neck.

Still hugging her to me, I walk in her room and drop my bag at the door before kicking it shut. I walk in further into what I was assuming was a living room. A mini kitchen was across the room and there was closed door, to which I assumed led to the bedroom.

Finally, she pulls back but doesn't move from my embrace. Tears roll down her cheeks as she leans in to kiss me.

I smile into the kiss, returning it eagerly. When we pull back a few minutes later, a huge smile was on her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you," I tell her. "I couldn't wait another three weeks to see you."

"Oh my gosh," She mumbles burying her face in my neck once again. "I can't believe you're actually here."

"Me either baby," I tell her as I feel her place a soft kiss to where her lips were resting near my neck. "Me either."

She squirms in my grip and I reluctantly let her down so she could stand on her feet. "So, you want a tour?" She asks, as she walks across the room to the fridge to grab something. She reaches inside, pulls out two water bottles and turns to walk back toward me.

For the first time, I allow myself to take in her appearance. She was wearing a pair of short black cotton shorts, and one of my t-shirts. I smile to myself realizing she had stolen it to bring with her; I was looking for it just the other day. Her face was makeup less and her hair was on top of her head in a messy bun but I had never seen her more beautiful.

"Later," I say as I take the water bottles from her and sit them down on the coffee table. I then turn to her and pull her against me. "Right now I just want to be with my beautiful girlfriend."

She gets the hint and leans up on her tip toes, planting her lips on mine.

No, I don't want "good" and I don't want "good enough"  
I want "can't sleep, can't breathe without your love"  
Front porch and one more kiss, it doesn't make sense to anybody else  
Who cares if you're all I think about,  
I've searched the world and I know now,  
It ain't right if you ain't lost your mind  
Yeah, I don't want easy, I want crazy 

The next morning I wake up with arms wrapped around Maia's tiny frame and instantly a huge smile has formed on my face. I missed this more than anything.

I look down to her, expecting her to still be asleep, but instead she was smiling up at me. "Good morning handsome,"

"Mm," I lean down and kiss her softly. "Good morning beautiful."

"How'd you sleep?" She asks, her hand drawing little patterns on my bare chest.

"Amazing now that I had you there. What about you?"

She smiles and nods her head. "The same, God I've missed you so much."

"Oh you have no idea baby," I tell her as I flip us over so that she was lying underneath me and my hands were on either side of her head. "How long until you have to be on set?"

She turns to look at the clock on the nightstand. "About three hours,"

"Great," I say leaning down and brushing her lips with mine.

Yeah, look at us baby, tonight the midnight rules are breaking  
There's no such thing as wild enough,  
And maybe we just think too much  
Who needs to play it safe in love?  
Let's be crazy! 

Later that afternoon Maia was busy showing me around the set of her movie. Once we had finished with our tour she leads me to where she was filming today.

We stand and talk among a few of the other cast members until it was time for her to get ready for her scene. She reluctantly leaves me, but I assure her that I'm fine and I'll be there when she gets back. She gives me a quick kiss before running off to get set up, leaving me to hang out with her leading man.

"So you're the man we hear all about huh?" He asks, leaning against the wall next to me.

I just chuckle. "I sure hope so."

He laughs. "Oh you are, you are exactly how she's described you." I nod my head, not really knowing what to say. We stay in silence for a minute and my eyes drift to Maia who was laughing at something her director had said to her. I couldn't help but smile. "She's crazy about you know you," He adds.

I turn to him and smile. "I'm pretty crazy about her too."

He shakes his head. "I don't understand how you deal with her though. She's freaking crazy."

I couldn't help but laugh at his statement, and I nod. "I know, but I love crazy."

Who cares if we're crazy? We gotta be crazy!  
I know that we're crazy, so let's be crazy!  
Yeah-ah-ah...


End file.
